Lucky Strike
by xAkemihime
Summary: Midorima tinha certeza de que Takao era seu lance de sorte. — MidoTaka


Kuroko no Basuke © Tadoshi Fujimaki

História escrita em parceria com Ana Carolina Mei do site Nyah! Fanfiction.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Lucky Strike

Midorima Shintarou estava confiante de que obteria sucesso ao convidar Riko Aida para sair. Seu horóscopo tinha dito que era o momento propício para iniciar um relacionamento. Vale ressaltar também que os astros pareciam reservar sorte no futuro para aqueles que começassem uma relação, por isso estava tão esperançoso.

Todavia, Midorima teve a má sorte de convidar logo a treinadora da Seirin, uma mulher forte e com temperamento complicado. Por ter sido um jogador da "Geração Milagrosa" e ser bastante famoso, acreditava que obteria algum sucesso com a mulher, acreditava que ela toparia sair com ele na hora, mas não foi bem o que aconteceu. Isso mesmo: acredite ou não, Midorima tomou um fora da treinadora da Seirin. Disse que não tinha tempo para essas coisas femininas, que precisava treinar para a Winter Cup, e não ficar se importando com "coisas bobas de Dia dos Namorados", além de chamar Shintarou de maluco quando ele lhe fez o pedido (o que ele achou absolutamente desnecessário). Ah, pobre Riko. Estava perdendo um lance de sorte!

Midorima havia ficado ressentido e surpreso na hora, mas ele não estava disposto a desistir. Sempre foi um homem que seguia a risca tudo o que lhe falavam pelo horóscopo, ou seja: ele iria se engatar em algum relacionamento. Só precisava de alguém disposto para embarcar junto com ele.

E foi pensando sobre o assunto que Midorima adentrou o vestiário da Shutoku, pronto para tomar um bom banho para retirar todo aquele suor causado pelo treinamento daquele dia.

— Shin-chan! Shiiin-chan! — Kazunari Takao chamava, cutucando-lhe a bochecha sem parar. Suspirou; aquele comportamento meio infantil lhe tirava do sério.

— O que foi, Takao?

— Estou te chamando há tempos, e você não me escuta, está pensando em que?

— Em como entrar em um relacionamento — falou ele, indo direto ao ponto, assustando o amigo que cuspira sua água que acabara de beber.

— C-como assim, entrar em um relacionamento? — Takao perguntou meio abobalhado. Aquilo fora uma indireta? — Você quer dizer arranjar uma… Namorada?

— É — respondeu, sem dar muita bola para o menor. — Meu horóscopo disse que é o momento propício para engajar em um relacionamento. E eu o farei!

— E você tem alguma ideia de quem pode ser essa pessoa especial? — o Kazunari perguntava, todo cheio das intenções. Midorima nem parecia notar, de tão concentrado que estava em limpar as lentes de seus óculos.

— A sortuda, felizmente ou não, não foi a Aida Riko, da Seirin. — dizia, verificando se a limpeza nas lentes tinha funcionado. — Vou tentar falar com a Momoi mais tarde.

— A sortuda pode ser um sortudo também... — Takao murmurou baixinho, um tanto incrédulo.

Midorima ainda não tinha entendido? Ele não tinha entendido que não era uma pessoa sortuda, e sim um sortudo? Foi então que reunido de coragem, caminhou até seu armário, abriu e pegou um pequeno embrulho vermelho — cor da paixão. Passara a tarde do dia anterior preparando aquele chocolate! Inspirou fundo, expirou; daria tudo certo. Midorima era um bom rapaz, ele tinha certeza. A pessoa certa por quem ele, o cara certo, tinha se apaixonado.

— Shin-chan, feliz dia de São Valentim! — exclamou, virando-se para ele. Se deparou com um Midorima perplexo e chocado com o presente, e riu com aquela visão.

— Takao, o que é isso? — o mais alto questionou, estranhando o presente que lhe fora dado.

— Abra e coma!

Midorima abriu o embrulho cuidadosamente, mordendo um pedaço do chocolate que Takao havia lhe preparado. Era surpreendentemente gostoso o sabor. Ele não sabia que o amigo podia cozinhar assim.

— E então? — Takao o encarava ansioso querendo saber se ele havia gostado ou não do presente.

— Está bom. — Midorima não era uma pessoa que elogiava muito, mas daquela vez se permitiu passar por cima de seu enorme orgulho. Estava realmente muito gostoso, ele era obrigado a admitir.

E outra coisa que era obrigado a admitir (desta vez somente para si mesmo) é que estava surpreso com o chocolate que havia recebido de Takao. Surpreso por ter recebido em uma data como aquela, e surpreso ainda mais por perceber o quanto havia gostado daquilo. Era como se sentimentos que até então estivessem ocultos dentro de si, agora aos poucos iam se revelando.

Sentia borboletas no estômago naquele momento. Nunca tinha experimentado um doce feito com tanto carinho e queria mais. Colocou a cabeça para pensar; tinha recebido chocolate de dia dos namorados de Takao, ele tinha feito diversas perguntas sobre quem poderia ser a pessoa sortuda... Takao... Estava gostando dele?

— Takao, você gosta de mim?

— É claro que eu gosto, Shin-chan! Por isso eu te dei chocolate caseiro de presente!

— Eu falo no sentido gostar de verdade de mim.

— Mas eu gosto de você! — exclamou o menor, ganhando uma vermelhidão adorável nas bochechas. — De todos os jeitos possíveis, Shin-chan...

Disse aquilo tão baixo, tão envergonhado, tão fofo que Midorima ficou sem reação, deixando Takao tomar coragem e se aproximar um pouco mais dele. A vontade que ele tinha era de puxar o homem de cabelos esverdeados e beijar-lhe os lábios profundamente, mas a verdade... é que ainda temia a reação que este teria se fizesse tal ato.

Enquanto as dúvidas e o medo cresciam em seu interior, dissipando aos poucos a coragem que havia nutrido, Takao percebeu que dessa vez Midorima se aproximava ainda mais dele, deixando seus corpos praticamente colados.

— O horóscopo diz que é o momento propício para engajar em um relacionamento. — Ele sussurrou no pé do ouvido de Takao, causando-lhe certos arrepios gostosos por todo o corpo.

Shintarou por fim cortou a pequena distância entre eles e beijou-lhe uma, duas, três vezes, a fim de captar o sabor delicioso dos lábios alheios. Teve de se abaixar um pouco para beijá-lo, mas nada que atrapalhasse muito. Puxou sua cintura para mais perto, sentindo Takao tocar seu rosto, causando-lhe um calor no baixo ventre. Sentia que ficaria feliz se aquele beijo pudesse durar para sempre.

Mas a verdade é que ele já estava feliz. Não só por ter conseguido um relacionamento, assim como foi dito em seu horóscopo, mas por ter consigo um relacionamento com uma pessoa por quem realmente nutria sentimentos bastante profundos.

E apesar de pensar que quem namorasse com ele seria uma pessoa de sorte, Midorima tinha que confessar que nunca se sentiu tão sortudo quanto naquele momento.


End file.
